


Mega ManxPac-man

by Skylo



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylo/pseuds/Skylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise sex is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mega ManxPac-man

**Author's Note:**

> Creative title, eh? Introducing my newest ship, Mega ManxPac-man!

\---

Pac-man was strange. Shortly after arriving at the mansion he befriended Mega Man, figuring he would a) not be star-struck and b) be just as new to all this as he was. He was uncomfortable with all the attention, he'd admitted to Mega Man, but nobody would be able to tell at first glance. Take it in stride, smile, laugh, pretend, he did it every day, but inside he was timid and anxious. Ghost hunting will do that, Mega Man supposed. The robot didn't understand him at all, it didn't make sense to be friends when they were so different, but Pac-man was loyal as a puppy. In fact, he followed him everywhere. Instead of a friend, he seemed more like an accessory to Mega Man; there for show, and nothing more. He was just infatuated with him, which was nothing new for Mega Man, people stalked him every once in a while. The difference this time was he had to live around him, and be nice, because it wouldn't go over well with anybody if he upset the legendary pellet-muncher.  
After a time he became used to it, got good at ignoring him as often as possible, yet playing along when others were near. Pac-man had no idea, as far as he knew.  
It was when the tables were turned, however, that he doubted this. Rare moments when Pac-man was away or talking to someone else, or when they said hello in passing and the yellow guy actually proceeded to pass. Once, Pac-man was leaving the training room just as Mega Man had been approaching, and didn't even notice him, as he was wearing headphones. Pac-man curled his glove around the doorframe as he turned the corner, his eyes closed, and did a full, leg-out turn. He stopped quickly in the direction he'd been headed and bounced off down the hallway. The whole time, Mega Man felt oddly upset Pac-man hadn't looked at him. That and..it was somewhat charming to see him dancing, carefree. Never before had he looked so peaceful.  
One night, in the room they shared, Pac-man sat awake chattering endlessly, and Mega Man actually paid him a bit of attention. He wasn't listening to what the ghost hunter was saying, mind, but he was watching him talk. Pac-man looked so happy. Obliviously happy. Mega Man was both fond of him and annoyed with him at that moment. He did like to see him relax, but did he have to prattle on so much? Couldn't he see Mega Man didn't care? The robot clenched his fist to stop himself from slapping his hand over Pac-man's mouth, and instead, his head shot forward and the talking ceased.  
There was no going back on this one. His lips were already on the other's, a bit angry, but mostly desperate to keep the silence. And, to a lesser extent, eager to taste. Quickly, he grabbed Pac-man's face to keep him there, and proceeded to force his tongue down his throat. The yellow sphere was limp at that point, from shock, or relief, or pleasure, Mega Man didn't know. He didn't really care either. Soon enough he found himself really into it. He'd forgotten what kissing felt like. Pac-man's reaction was much clearer once they pulled away to breathe. He seemed slightly confused, but mostly dizzy. The blush on his cheeks was actually pretty cute.  
They kissed again, this time more feverish. Mega Man made little sounds of encouragement as the other's tongue finally started to move, pushing against his.  
A glove landed on his shoulder, pushing him back ever-so-slightly so that they were mere inches from each other. Pac-man furrowed his eyebrows.  
"I-I've had a crush on you for three months now, and then you just up and kiss me like this..."  
That first part was a bit of news. As if it mattered now.  
Mega Man sighed. He didn't want to talk about what they were doing, it was killing the mood!  
"Shut up.." Mega Man said, rolling his eyes. "Can't you just enjoy it? Don't you know how to take a hint?"  
Pac-man narrowed his eyes, but for once, he didn't say anything. If he wanted this to happen again, he knew he should make the encounter worthwhile. A set of lips were on his again, quickly working them open to slide a wet tongue inside. He could feel the heat coming off of Mega Man, and even hear the gears whirring loudly in his head. It felt good, so good to finally be able to do this. Pac-man moaned softly as the robot playfully bit his lip. Already he was being overwhelmed with sensations. He trembled as Mega Man pushed his hips tight between his legs. The burning blue glow of his optics was hypnotic. Pac-man barely heard him whisper, "you're so cute."  
'So are you,' he thought. Mega Man panted softly against his lips. He was nearly kissing him, but every time he got close he'd slide his hips down. It was driving him mad. Suddenly the robot jumped back, landing on his ass, and hissed through his teeth.  
Pac-man sat up and frowned, disappointed.  
"What's wrong?"  
Mega Man pawed at the edge of his pelvic plate.  
"It hurts..."  
"What? Oh..." Pac-man's eyes immediately darted to the area between the blue-clad fighter's legs.  
He watched a moment as the robot fought to squeeze his finger under the plate, where Pac-man assumed there was a latch or button of some sort. Then, as discreetly as possible, he turned over and propped himself up on one elbow.  
"You're taking too long," he whined. Mega Man growled in frustration.  
"I'm doing the best I can here!"  
"Well do better."  
"Why don't you-"  
He caught sight of Pac-man leaning forward a second before seeing a pink tongue flick at his pelvic plate.  
"H-hey! That's the opposite of helping!" he yelped, struggling once more to get it off.  
The other just smiled and licked again, this time drawing it slowly over the metal. Mega Man squeaked.  
"S-s-stop..!"  
Finally he managed to reach the button. The plate popped free with more force than he'd expected, probably due to the appendage pushing insistently against it, and it hit Pac-man square in the nose with a dull thunk.  
"Oww!"  
He jerked away, both hands clasped over his nose with tears in his eyes.  
"Jesus..!"  
Mega Man laughed.  
"Ha! That's what you get!"  
"That really hurt..." Pac-man sulked, making the other roll his eyes. As he cautiously rubbed his face, Mega Man removed the plates. Black eyes flashed to the area again, and this time he noticed and grinned. The fabric ended not far into the area at his thighs and hipbones, leaving everything exposed.  
"Come back here," he purred. The ghost hunter obeyed with a rather clumsy scramble forward. He hovered uncertainly over Mega Man's erection for a moment before he took hold of it and gave a very generous, slow stroke downwards. Mega Man's spine curled as he moaned voicelessly. His legs suddenly closed around the yellow sphere and he pulled him in close enough to breathe his air.  
"Do it again," he whimpered, his hand impatiently tugging on his arm. The mood was much more heated now, his optics were dimmer. Pac-man pulled up, massaging the tip with his thumb, and was quite excited to feel the legs tighten around him. It didn't take much of that to get him terribly, painfully aroused. Unconsciously, he began to seek contact, pushing closer until the two fell over onto the bed. It was like flicking a switch. Pac-man urgently slid his cock into his fist with Mega Man's, shuddering at the hot touch. The android's expression was desperate. He reflexively began to pump his hips, feeling a bit of their shared warm wetness slide down his shaft.  
"Ah..h.." Pac-man bit his lip, following the other's movements rhythmically. He felt Mega Man's legs tremble and slowly lose their grip as a hand grabbed on tight to his wrist. The android squeezed hard and forced him to move faster, panting out, "please, please..!" as he twisted and writhed with pleasure.  
Pac-man's eyes clamped shut and he darted forward. His breathing was labored but he was so desperate for another feverish kiss. Mega Man met him with a free hand on his chin, commandingly thrusting his tongue into his mouth. His movements became frantic, he arched his body further and further into the other's and chewed his partner's lip excitedly.  
"AH!" Mega Man jerked away, squeaked, then cut short. Pac-man felt the robot's cock twitch and warm fluid spilled onto his hand. A second later he let out a hitched moan and did the same. As the two struggled to catch their breath, trembling, Pac-man stole a glance at Mega Man. He wasn't making any move to push him off. He slowly pried his fingers off Pac-man's arms, opening his eyes a crack to look at the mess they'd made.  
"Wow.." he breathed.  
Pac-man smiled a little through his post-coital haze.  
"That...was fun," he agreed.

\---

The next day, everyone noticed how nice Mega Man was being towards Pac-man. They even had a little play-fight in the courtyard. Mega Man tackled him unexpectedly and pinned him on the grass. Pac-man laughed gleefully, gently kicking at him.  
"What's gotten into you?"  
Mega Man grinned.  
"Nothing..yet."  
"Oh?" Pac-man felt the smile on his face grow.  
The robot leaned in close and whispered, "Two hours. Locker room. Be there."  
"You bet."


End file.
